User blog:Big the cat 10/Batman vs a Cake An April Fools Fight
For a long time Batman has proven to be a tough and popular superhero though can be beat a cake stay tuned Description Food vs Dc can Batman beat a cake Interlude Wiz: Batman is one of the most popular superheroes in all of fiction though there is one oppenent that fans have always speculated over his ablity to beat it Boomstick: Batman Mayabe be tough but can he beat a cake Batman the Caped Crusader Wiz: And a cake the most popular treat in the Universe Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle Batman Wiz: Born the son of wealthy Company owner Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Bruce Wayne led a happy life with his childhood friends and family Boomstick: While playing outside Bruce stumbled into an old cave filled with Bat's Bruce was attacked by the creatures which viciously flew all around him traumatising him poor kid Wiz: Yeah Bruce tried to put the incident behind him but soon after the Wayne family were coming back from a happy day at the Cinema when they were confronted by a mugger Joe Chilled Boomstick: Bruce's parents tried to intervene but the gup just straight up killed them leaving Young Bruce an orphan this kid's had it rough Wiz: But instead of living out his life by drinking booze and spending money Wayne chose option three and decided to go on a quest to become a crime fighting hero Boomstick: Trained by many Masters including Ra's Al Ghul Bruce returned to Gotham and took his fear on as a symbol becoming Batman Wiz: Bruce soon began to clear up Gotham's crime infested streets and took down many crime organisations including crippling the Falcone Crime family he was eventually joined by his sidekick Robin Boomstick: Bruce goes under a tough training regime daily to make himself fit and is thus in peak human condition he can lift up planks of wood carry Ra's with just one arm and easily deal damage to his foes Wiz: Bruce also has superhuman relexes and can run 20mph catch arrows in Mid-Air and dodge Bullets at point-blank range he also uses Wayne enterprises to supply his equipment Boomstick: He wears the Batsuit a suit that is both black and dark grey in order to allow Bruce to bend into his surroundings it also is bulletproof and knife proof though can be broken through by extremly strong shot guns Wiz: It also is fireproof electricity proof and loot proof It can be extremly tough to break through Bruce also carries his signature weapon The batarang Boomstick: Seriously this guy just takes the name of something cool and shoves Bat in front of it think of better names your supposed to be smart Wiz: Anyway the Batarangs offer Batman long ranged Attack and are useful for wounding foes they also can cut through ropes and dent metal Batman can throw these with surprising accuracy and skill there are also larger and smaller variants along with an explosive Batarang Boomstick: Batman also has mastered every fighting style and martieux art and has different choices of fighting style depending on who he's fighting and how far away he is from them he has also has a photographic memory Wiz: Batman also has 12 master degrees and has a very keen detective mind and focues on stragey and skill to defeat Oppenents Boomstick: He has a grappling gun and can use it to escape douzens of situations it can also latch onto many surfaces and even used as a weapon he can also use expolisive gel spraying it in the shape of a bat and blowing his foes sky high Wiz: He also can generate a powerful charge from his shock gloves that can penetrate Kevlar and take out douzens of foes including massive powerhouses Boomstick: And provoke Bane's spine durablity testing ambitions! Wiz: Batman can also throw Smoke Pellets to cloud himself and emit a current through his cape in order to glide across rooftops Batman's greatest Weapon is Fear he has used it to strike fear into Crimnals Boomstick: Batman is one of the most renowned members of the Justice League and has spent two decades fighting a variety of foes from insane inmates to Massive powerhouses and has beaten them fairly easily Wiz: With his support Bruce can always replace his gadgets as they are damaged or used up and solve the most tricky of puzzles Boomstick: Bruce has been stabbed shot Beaten up surivived having his ribs snapped and back broken defeated combat masters like Ra's Al Ghul beaten the Joker many times along with Bane Croc Catwoman and even beaten Superman Mutiple times survived a douse of Fear Toxin and betean the Justice League I mean this guy's pretty tough Wiz: But most of Batman's feats have required weeks of prep time Batman also often has been outsmarted and tricked by many of his foes and as a result has a slight mental problem he also is only human and has often have to confront some of his most toughest foes like Bane several times before beating them Boomstick: But with his intelligence stealth and fighting skill few dare challenge the Batman Batman: I'm Batman! Cake Wiz: A cake is a nice treat that is composed of milk eggs and flour Boomstick: It also is really nice to eat Wiz: True that ' The Cake is on a table and does nothing because it is a cake ' Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a death battle Death Battle Batman is in the Batcave running towards the computer when he falls over and trips on a box Batman: Ouch Robin why do you have to leave such a mess Batman gets up and walks towards the box Fight!! Batman opens the box and sees a cake inside it Batman: Oh look a lovely Cake Batman takes a slice of the cake and eats it then drops to the floor dead Batman: ugh that is some bad cake Suddenly Lex Luthor breaks into the Batcave with a trolley Lex: Yay that's a cake I only need Thrity Nine more Bane: Hey that's my cake I baked it Lex: Oh well Bane: No I spent all year on that cake Bane cries like a baby while Lex walks off with the cake suddenly cakes appear everywhere and take over the world K.O!! Results 'Boomstick: Oh my gosh the cakes are unstoppable ' Wiz: This was a stomp fight in the cake's favour it didn't even had to do anything but it stood no chance against Lex Luthor and the Other Cakes 'Boomstick: Looks like Batman was just baked ' Wiz: The Winner is Lex Luthor and the Cakes Happy April Fools everyone Advantages and Disadvantages Cake: Winner + Pretty Much everything Batman: Loser - Pretty much everything Category:Blog posts